


The Fairly Loud Spring Dance

by Crash5020



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash5020/pseuds/Crash5020
Summary: Timmy and Lori going to a dance together. What could possibly go wrong?





	The Fairly Loud Spring Dance

Another day at the Loud House; Timmy and Lincoln walked into the living room in scorched knight's armor.

"Who knew glasses could change someone so much?" Lincoln said, still amazed by the transformation he saw.

"That's King Arthur for you," Timmy grinned with pride.

The 10-year old stretched his burnt arms and, from the corner of his eye, noticed several disturbing sights around the house. There were several posters of Lori around the house with a crown crudely drawn on them.

"Oh no! We altered the past and now Lori rules the world!" Timmy cried. "Wait a minute; we were in my dimension's past."

"Actually that's just Lori's way of showing how excited she is about being the Spring Queen at her Spring Dance," Lincoln explained. "Not to mention she's been bragging about it all week, so expect her to be super smug about it when you see her."

At that moment, Lori ran into the house and up the stairs, screaming in frustration.

"The people in this dimension have a weird way of showing their smugness," said Timmy.

Giving into their curious natures, Lincoln and Timmy ran upstairs and watched Lori shove Leni out of their room.

"What's wrong with Lori?" asked Leni.

"Don't know," Lincoln shrugged.

"But as professional snoopers, we'll find out," Timmy added.

Lincoln opened the door to Lori's and Leni's room and was immediately greeted with the a pillow to the face.

"Good thing I wa already wearing armor," Lincoln chuckled. He then turned his attention to his eldest sister and asked, "Now what's going on, Lori?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Lincoln!" Lori snapped on him. "Now leave me alone!"

"Why are you so angry?" asked Lincoln. "Earlier this morning, you were parading around the house with a smile on your face because you were crowned Spring Queen."

Hearing the word "Spring Queen" caused Lori to start crying, shocking Lincoln and Timmy.

"Okay… This is getting awkward," Timmy thought aloud.

"I'm not going to the Spring Dance tonight and I'm not going to be Spring Queen!" Lori sobbed.

"Why not?" asked Lincoln.

"Because Bobby's sick!" Lori sobbed.

"I don't get it," said Timmy.

"She's saying she doesn't have a date to the dance tonight," Lincoln explained.

"Ever since I was a little girl, all I wanted was to be the queen of a dance," said Lori. "I'd get the crown and dance with my king but now that I can't because stupid Bobby got a cold!"

"I don't think its fair to blame Bobby for getting sick," Lincoln pointed out.

"I know," Lori said as she wiped away her tears. "Sigh, I should have known that dreams don't come true."

"I heard a bit of Lucy there," Timmy pointed out. "Anyway, I know what it's like to have a dance ruined. Like when Vrej…"

Timmy went silent for a moment before finishing with, "Anyway, I know what it's like to have a magical night ruined."

Upon hearing the word "magical", an idea started to form in Lori's head. A chill crawled down Timmy's spine as she shot a knowing glance his way.

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" the worried 10-year old asked.

"Can your Fairies make you look like someone else?" asked Lori.

"Yeah…" Timmy answered. "Why do you…?"

Timmy quickly realized what Lori was hinting at.

"No…" Timmy mumbled.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" asked Lori.

"Well, actually I was going to the new one-shot Crash Nebula TV special tonight," Timmy replied. "The one that will never come on ever again and I really don’t want that kind f experience ruined again like during the Royal Jewel mystery."

"Well now you're going to be my Bobby replacement for the Spring Dance," Lori replied, ignoring Timmy's obvious reason attempt to get out of her plan.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed. "No way! I've been waiting for this special for months and I don't want to miss it like the last one."

"Well, I've been waiting for this moment for years," Lori argued. "So that my wait outweighs your wait."

"Sorry, can’t do it," Timmy crossed his arms and gave her a stern look. "And there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Alright. Alright. I understand. You go watch your cartoon. I'll just stay home that night and cry myself to sleep because I missed out on my dream again," Lori laid back on her bed, making sure Timmy could see her depressed expression. "Sigh…"

"Seriously, why are you sighing like Lucy?" asked Timmy.

Lori sighed once more and causing Timmy to realize how disappointed Lori was, which in turn reminded him of all the times he was disappointed in life.

"Fine…" Timmy moaned. "I'll be your substitute Bobby."

"Great!" Lori said, handing Timmy a piece of paper.

"What's this?" asked Timmy.

"It's a list of the things you need to do to be ready for tonight," Lori answered. "I was going to give it to Bobby but you know… See you tonight."

The excited teen shoved Lincoln and Timmy out of her room, eager to prepare for the dance.

"You know it's amazing that with all the times I tried to get a date to a dance, I've now been guilt tripped into one," Timmy took a moment to think and an impressed grin formed on his face. "I gotta try the guilt card next time."

Timmy looked over the list Lori gave him and was shocked by what it entailed.

"What the heck?!" Timmy exclaimed. "What is she? Bobby's girlfriend or master?"

"I'm not so sure myself most of the time," Lincoln replied.

As Timmy continued to read down the list, a curious Lola walked out of her room and approached the two.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Not much," Timmy answered. "I gotta go home and somehow prepare for my date with Lori."

Without saying another word, Timmy pulled his specialized Poofer out of his pocket and used it to poof himself home.

"W-What did he just say?" Lola asked, the twitch in her right eye startling her brother. "A date… **WITH LORI!** "

"Uh oh," Lincoln fretted.

" **LORI!!!** " Lola screamed.


End file.
